


Как довести до обморока хозяйку постоялого двора на Диком Западе

by Alex80mph, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Drabbles, G - PG13 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Humor, Wild West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - "Как довести до обморока хозяйку постоялого двора на Диком Западе"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как довести до обморока хозяйку постоялого двора на Диком Западе

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - "Как довести до обморока хозяйку постоялого двора на Диком Западе"

Саманта зашла в комнату к постояльцам без стука. Руки занимал поднос, на локтях болтались две свежевыстиранные рубашки, так что открывать пришлось плечом. Саманта не ожидала ничего такого, чего не видела в своей богатой событиями жизни. Тем более, что с вечера оба гостя, высоких и статных, вежливо отказались от услуг Самантиных девочек и попросили только принести в комнату кадку.  
  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены. Завтрак готов.  
  
— Доброе утро, — отозвался один из постояльцев, светлоголовый и зеленоглазый. Он полусидел в разобранной кровати, подложив подушку под спину. На носу у него лежали очки в проволочной оправе. Он читал небольшую книжку в чёрной обложке, должно быть, Библию.  
  
Судя по обнажённой широкой груди, рубашки, что постирала Саманта, были у джентльменов единственными.  
  
Второй — тот, что повыше ростом, с тёмными девчачьими кудрями — похоже, встал ни свет ни заря, спустился на кухню, нагрел и наносил воды, да так, что Саманта даже не услышала. Теперь он лежал в кадке, довольно раскинув руки и устроив кудрявую голову на край. Из воды торчали мохнатые колени.  
  
— Завтрак? — спросил он, не раскрывая глаз.  
  
— Второй, — отозвался тот, что в очках. В голосе его Саманта услышала насмешку, но не едкую, а мягкую, как хорошая пуховая подушка.  
  
— М-м-м, — потянулся кудрявый. — Первый я пропустил.  
  
— Зато я — нет, — сказал читающий и улыбнулся Саманте ослепительной белозубой улыбкой. — Поставьте поднос, дорогуша. А рубашки бросайте на постель. Я бы встал вам помочь, но не хочу шокировать даму.  
  
Саманта подняла бровь.  
  
— Боюсь, чтобы шокировать меня, вам нужно продемонстрировать нечто куда более существенное, чем обнажённое мужское достоинство, молодой человек.  
  
Кудрявый фыркнул водой.  
  
— Отбрили тебя, как желторотого юнца, Дженсен.  
  
Дженсен поджал красивый рот и покачал головой.  
  
— Мне хватает воспитания, чтобы не доводить даму до обморока, Джаред.  
  
Саманте нравилась их перепалка, лёгкая, но колючая, как перекати-поле. Видно было, что они давние и крепкие друзья.  
  
Джаред потянулся руками и громко зевнул.  
  
— А мне вот — не хватает. Откуда у меня, сына угольщика, воспитание?  
  
С этими словами он встал, расплёскивая воду. Он не поворачивался лицом, ничего такого, стоял себе и стоял. Саманта любовалась длинными ногами, поджарым задом и узкой талией, не понимая, что же такое должно было её шокировать. Дженсен глядел тоже, сверкая стёклышками очков.  
  
А потом…  
  
— Матерь божья.  
  
На плечах у Джареда сочились свежие царапины, будто от женских жадных ногтей, только глубже, как будто от…  
  
Саманта перевела взгляд на кровать, рядом с которой стояли две пары сбитых ковбойских сапог со шпорами.  
  
Поднос с завтраком выпал из ослабевших рук Саманты. Последнее, что она услышала, были тихий смех Джареда и недовольное от Дженсена:  
  
— Ну вот, только же рубашку постирала.


End file.
